Spotter
by makesmewannaflyyy
Summary: Bella goes back to Florida for five years after Edward leaves and Jacob phases. Doesn't originally know about the wolf pack. Bella returns with a backbone and a new passion! PaulxBella imprint story AU OOC rated M for language and possible later lemons. First fanfic
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfiction ever please let me know what you think

Copyright: I do not own Twilight...never have never will

Bella POV

Grip chalk billowed around me as I threw my sweaty hair back into a messy bun on top of my head. _Only one set left,_ I thought to myself as I shifted my body back into position. _Feet shoulder width apart, neutral spine…the key to a good deadlift is the set-up._ I took a deep breath before pulling the weight up and dropping the bar at the top of the lift. I finished the set and unracked the weights before allowing myself to take in my surroundings – La Push Tribal High School. A place I thought I said goodbye five years ago. After Jacob and Edward both ditched me and left my heart torn to shreds, and yes I did say, Edward, I can finally say his name after years of therapy (I should really send them an invoice), I said goodbye to Charlie and Forks and returned to Florida to attend the University of Florida and gained a degree in criminal justice.

While back in Florida, I saw a therapist who recommended I find a hobby or activity to push myself out of my "zombie phase." Most sports were out of the question, still way too uncoordinated for that, but somehow I came across weightlifting and powerlifting and I fell in love with it from the start. It allowed me to push all thoughts out of my head and focus on picking up what was right in front of me – the weights. While it started as a way for me to remain in my self-appointed solitary confinement, it leads me to a community. A community of people who didn't care how you ended up there as long as you were there for the same goal – working through whatever had them upset or frustrated by picking up and putting down heavy things. It nearly broke my heart to tell them I was returning to Forks, Washington to figure out what my next step was. There wasn't really a gym in Forks outfitted for Olympic weightlifting and powerlifting so Charlie pulled strings with Billy Black to let me lift in the High School when it was not in session. I mean, it was the least he could do after his son dropped me like yesterday's school lunch.

I was pulled from my musings when someone shouted: "HEY, what do you think you are doing here?!"

I turned around, my shocked eyes meeting the familiar, dark ones behind me. _Oh shit!_

Paul POV

 _No, no, no, NO!_ I imprinted on Bella Swan, former leech lover and flight risk out of Forks. Baby alpha is going to kill me! He's still whining about how he couldn't come out of the woods when Bella made one last attempt to say goodbye before flying to Florida. Sam Uley actually pushed me out of the woods to give Bella Swan a final hint that she needs to stay away from the wolf pack. Now, she's an imprint and a part of the pack. Damn, Sam's head is gonna roll!

 _Oh shit,_ she looks pissed.

"Billy Black gave me permission to use this gym," she said, squaring her stance.

 _Oh, honey, you think you can go against a wolf?_ I swallowed a chuckle to myself.

"Well, Bella Swan, I never thought we would see you back on the reservation?"

"Well, it was made pretty clear by your little gang that I was no longer welcome on the reservation, but not Billy Black has recently gone back on that conviction with me being allowed to lift here."

With that statement, I let my eyes roam up and down her petite body. _Yeah, she grew up. Defined, yet not overwhelming muscle tone,_ I cocked my head gaining a different view, _yep, definitely squats._

Leaving my head in place, I replied smirking, "How much can you squat?"

Next thing I knew, my cheek was burning and there was chalk swirling around me.

Bella POV

"How much can you squat?"

This question can only go one of two ways -one, some people genuinely ask out of curiosity, usually, fellow lifters or those interested) and then, the second one, where the question was basically code for nice ass. The second meaning was always a futile attempt at hitting on said squatter and never turned out well. Based on his expression, I was pretty sure it took on that meaning.

I don't know what it was the man's eyes that seemed to bore into my soul, the smirk, or the stress I was already feeling from being back at a place I swore to never return, but I saw red and next thing I know .. _.SLAP_! I had smacked him across the face.

The man started vibrating and then I heard the weight room's doors slamming open. A trio of men rushes in...one I see to be Sam Uley, an unfamiliar face, and Jacob?! All are yelling at me to get away quickly and yelling for Paul, _I guess that's name_ , to calm down.

Paul turns back to me and our eyes lock again and the vibrating stops. _What the hell?_ The trio notices this as well and slows down to walk confused. Paul and Sam look at each other and waves of understanding wash over their faces.

Jacob is the first to snap out of his confusion, peering around Paul and shouting "Bells, is that really you?"

 _Oh no, he did NOT just use his old nickname for me, he has no right after five years to act like he still is my best friend._

"The 'Bells' you knew no longer exists." I snarled out. "She hasn't existed for the past five years no thanks to you."

Sam called out "Bella, you need to come with us, there is obviously a lot to discuss."

Paul and Jacob lock eyes and growl. _Again, what the hell?_

I locked my stance and steely replied, "like hell am I going anywhere with you, everyone made it perfectly clear five years ago I was no longer wanted on the reservation."

With that, I grabbed my gym bag, turned on my heel and practically ran out of the weight room. _Thank god for back exits._ I didn't stop running until I reached my new truck. Renee and Phil bought it for me when I returned to Florida and I have never been more grateful 'til now. My truck roared to life and I sped away just as Sam, Paul, and the unnamed man crashed through the doors.

I drove away, back towards Forks, hoping but knowing this was not the last encounter I would have.

AN: Let me know what you think! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Feel free to review or message me with any suggestions! I'm starting off with Jacob POV since Bella didn't see him leave the school.

Once again, don't own Twilight and am not Stephanie Meyer.

Jacob POV

Bella's back! Bells is back! The mantra repeating over and over in my head as I'm rushing through the weight room. We need to get Paul away from Bella before another situation like Emily happens. Paul turns back to Bella and his shaking stops. _Wait, what now?_ Paul, for years, has always been the most volatile of all the wolves; when he first phased, someone looking at him oddly was enough to set him off. Now, one look at Bella Swan and he's _calm?_ I push that train of thought out of the way and peer around him, hoping to make contact with Bells, _my Bells_.

"Bells, is that really you?" I call, looking right into her eyes.

She looks back, her eyes steely cold and calm. _Damn, no imprint,_ _I'm gonna have to find another way to tell her why I cut her off five years ago. Even if it means fighting Sam for alpha._

"The 'Bells' you knew no longer exists, she hasn't existed for the past five years no thanks to you." she snarls out. _Oh shit, she's pissed._

I hear Sam call something to Bella but I am to engrossed in plans to get her to forgive me.

I see her rushing out of the gym and I move to go after her, but I feel an arm grab me and pull me back. I turn around and Paul is snarling "No, my imprint, _MINE." HIS IMPRINT?_ I start shaking. I just got her back, she can't have been ripped away that quickly.

Sam shoves me towards the doors we entered, yelling for me to phase and clear my head. I barely make it to the woods before I phase, ripping my clothes. It's my last pair of shorts, but I can't bring myself to care. I snarl for whoever is on patrol to phase out and leave me alone. Once they leave my thoughts, memories of Bella flood through from childhood to seeing her pull away from my home one last time.

Anger and despair flood my system as I howl into the sky.

Paul POV

 _Little bitch of an alpha thinks he can take my imprint. HA! The whole pack knows that Bella never felt anything besides "friend" feelings for him, only he was too blind to see it._

I wasn't even trying to imprint on reformed leech lover, Bella Swan. I was only in the high school to see that the renovations the federal government had promised us in a grant package were being followed through. With less sparkly vamps running around the Pacific Northwest, Sam and the Tribal Government had worked out an agreement where the older wolves were allowed to continue their education, provided they made scheduled return visits. Me, I got my law degree as soon as possible and focused on Tribal Law and Constitutional Law. If I was gonna be tied to the reservation land, I might as well make it the best as I can.

While Jacob flees into the forest, Jared, Sam, and I run after Bella. We need to invite her to the bonfire we will now be having this Friday. It's tradition when there is a new wolf or imprint in the pack. Even while running after Bella, I can't help but notice she really does have a nice ass; I wonder after I tell her about the imprint she will let me spot her? She's gonna have to max out or get close eventually.

The three of us slam open the high school doors just as she is throwing her car into reverse.

 _Guess we gotta do this the hard way now. Field trip to Forks..._

Bella POV

I throw my truck into park once I reach Charlie's house. His cruiser isn't in the driveway and I vaguely remember him telling me he had a date with Sue Clearwater. I was happy he was finally moving on. Harry Clearwater passed away from a heart attack shortly after I moved away.

I was in the middle of making a protein shake (chocolate protein powder, bananas, and peanut butter) when I heard a knock on the door. Pouring the shake into a shaker bottle, I then answered the door. There stood Sam Uley. Shirtless.

I moved to close the door in his face, but Sam was quicker and stuck his foot in.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked.

"You didn't want me in La Push, why should I let you in my house?" I shot back

"Fair enough." he replied, motioning for me to follow him out into the driveway. Not really sure how he thinks he can get around telling me where to go. _Must be some sort of complex_. Even so, I'm not really sure how I find myself following him out to my driveway.

Sam then clears his throat before speaking.

Sam POV

 _This is gonna go real well or so so so bad._

"We weren't honest about why Jacob could contact you." I began before Bella cut me off "if you are here to 'reignite,'" she scoffed using finger quotes "you can turn around and tell him I have zero interest in going down that path again and not to worry I will be leaving again I decide whether I am attending law school or a masters."

 _Shit. Yep, this is gonna go so bad. Paul is going to be arriving to this little meeting any second._ I decide to ignore the quip and cut right to the chase: "do you know anything about our legends?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Bella began to say.

In the background, trees began rustling and I knew this conversation was no longer private.

Paul darted out pulling on his cut-offs as he ran towards us. "What do you mean you're leaving soon? You can't leave! You have to stay!"

 _Something tells me that Bella will just not take that well at all._

Bella POV

 _Hell no! Not another controlling sonofabitch. Thought this would end with the departure of SparkleDick._

Deciding on a different approach because something tells me I really don't wanna see that shaking again. I roll my eyes before replying "Is there anything you do want me to do? Because it seems that every time we have an encounter, you are telling me what NOT to do."

"Yeah, stay!"

"As if I'm gonna let some random dude tell me what to do!" Bella's attempt of cockiness quickly fading away.

"Sorry, Sam, but I think this conversation is over." With that Bella began turning away, retreating back to the safety of her house.

"Yeah, run away like you always do!" Paul sneered.

 _Oh that was IT._

For the second time that day, Bella saw red. She had never been a particularly violent person, but something about this man made her feel emotions she had never felt before. _Not even with Edward…_

Whirling around, her shaker bottle quicker found its target. _THUNK!_ The bottle bounced off his head and landing by Paul's feet, splattering over his legs and feet. _Shit, I just hit Paul Lahote with my protein shake._

"Run away?! Run aw-" Bella was cut off by the sight in front of her – Paul turned into a GIANT FUCKING WOLF.

 _Did someone slip something in that shake? She had read that some protein powders weren't exactly "clean."_

"Whaaaaa" Bella sputtered before giving way to blackness.

AN: She finds out about the wolves! What do you think about Paul's career? Next chapter I am planning for more insight into her realization she is involved with the supernatural world again and the explanation of the title! Not sure if she will find out about the imprint immediately or later.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Enjoy chapter 3! Please review your thoughts or suggestions! I would love to hear it! I'm gonna start off with 3rd person POV because I really don't know whose to write the beginning from

You know the deal… don't own Twilight

3rd Person POV

Paul and Sam both stared incredulously at the form passed out on the driveway in front of them. Paul phased back and ran over to her unconscious form.

"I wonder how she's gonna react when she finds out you imprinted on her," Sam said smirking "oh, and you're still naked, Paul."

Paul snarled out Sam who held up his hands in defense.

"Help me get her to La Push and then I'll think about putting on clothes." he retorted.

"You really think Bella waking up in a strange house is gonna help this situation?"

"Fine then help me get her on the couch!"

Sam moved to pick her up but was only met with more growls.

"Dude, she's not gonna be happy if she finds out a naked man carried her when she was unconscious"

More growls but Paul allowed Sam to pick up Bella and move her into the house.

Paul follows on the phone with Jared requesting clothing before Charlie returns to find a naked man in his living room.

Neither Sam nor Paul noticed Bella began to stir.

BPOV

 _What the fuck was in that protein powder? People can't turn into fucking wolves._

My eyes are still closed but I'm slowly feeling my surroundings. I finally realize I am on my own couch. _Thank god_

I slowly blink open my eyes taking in the light and realize two large forms are taking shape. They are facing away from me and I am still waking up so everything is still blurry but I can make out one clothed figure and one's _bare ass?! Really again what the fuck was in this protein powder. I must be high._

"Why is someone naked in my house? I manage to groan out. Next thing I know there is a warmth that seems to spread around me from my head to my toes. Paul's eyes are boring into mine and I feel _content?_

"Are you alright?" Paul asks.

"Just fucking peachy," I quip, "I think they put hallucinogenics in my protein powder."

Sam lets out a full body laugh. "I can tell you right now, you weren't hallucinating."

Everything floods back to me – WOLVES!

"You guys are wolves?"

"Yes." Paul half-breathes waiting for my answer.

"Why?"

Before there can be an answer, there is a knock on the door which Sam answers. The un-named man I saw at La Push High walks in and throws something at Paul. I look over and notice it's shorts, right Paul was naked. _Paul was naked! Why do I care?_ _Cuz he's fucking jacked,_ the devious part of my mind thinks. I find myself looking over and blush. _Bella, could you be any dorkier?_ I shake myself out of this daydream and find Sam and the un-named man looking at me amused.

"Thanks, Jared," Paul says. _Finally a name!_

Sam then clears his throat.

SPOV

We still need to tell Bella about imprinting and I'm thinking we should do it from the safety of the couch or feed her first so maybe she doesn't pass out. I can't believe she passed out. I just lost $200 to Quil of all people. I thought she was gonna try and run us over with her truck or something more badass. I'm actually slightly disappointed. We should get Bella to La Push so when she has inevitable questions, Emily and Kim are there to answer. I clear my throat.

"Bella, you should come to La Push with us, we have more to explain."

I can see Bella is deciding between sarcasm and agreement.

"Fine," she says "but if anyone makes me think I'm high as hell, their face is gonna have the imprint of my tire."

BPOV

The ride to the reservation was quietly tense, the elephant in the room, _ahem car_ , being obvious. What else could they have to tell me? Did they thump their tails when you scratched their belly's? Once we arrive on reservation land, we soon turn into a secluded piece of land with small, quaint home.

"Don't stare at the scars," Paul said.

"Huh?"

There was no response. I followed Paul and Sam up the stairs and soon found my answer. A smiling women stirring a mixing bowl turned around when the door opened and I was hit with the sight of three bright red scars. I turned my head away understanding why not to stare. The other half-naked men milling around the kitchen must not have gotten the memo because once they sensed my presence, they turned around and stared. Literally. You could've heard a pin drop.

"I'm not an exhibit! Back to whatever you were doing!" I gestured.

This seemed to snap them out of it and they slowly returned to their horseplay. Except for one.

"Bells?"

 _ugh, NO._

I ignore him, he knows he can't call me that….like HELLO what just happened earlier today. I guess he really can't take the fucking hint.

"Bells?" Once again I ignore him, he needs to learn that's not the name he can call me by.

"BELLA SWAN" the timbre of his voice was so loud I actually jumped. I took a moment to compose myself, can't let him catch me off guard ya know?

"yes?" I smile sweetly.

"I've been calling you for 10 minutes!"

"Hm, you were calling someone named Bells and I don't know anyone here with that name."

Jacob chose to ignore the comment and continued the conversation.

"You understand why I had to avoid you now!"

 _Um, no? I dated a fucking vampire for gods sakes and managed to not let the secret escape_

"Well, it's not like I dated a vampire or anything and didn't let the secret escape," I said glaring at him.

To my surprise, Jacob actually shrunk back under the weight of my glare. _HA! Take that! Score 1 for Bella!_

I cleared my throat. They said they had something to tell me and they might as well get it over with.

I turned to Sam.

"So what else do I have to learn about this gaggle of overgrown puppies?"

" _Pack of wolves"_ Sam corrected.

He then continued. "The legends tell of something called _imprinting_ where the wolf finds his mate for life. The man looks into the mate's eyes and from then on, everything is tied to her. The imprint can choose the type of relationship, however, it tends to end up in a romantic one. The imprint also needs to stay in the life of the wolf or it causes severe pain for both of them."

Sam paused and his eyes floated to Emily. However, I am currently stunned and not quite convinced. I was already told I was Edward Sparkledick's mate and we all know how well that one turned out.

"One of the wolves in this pack has imprinted on you." Sam finishes. (AN: I REALLY don't think I did the imprint story justice, but the chapter is already getting long)

"Ok, then, who is it?" I reply.

"Me," Paul says from the amidst the pack.

I whirl around. _At least it's not Jacob._ My mind says, but I'm still shocked. I slapped the guy! I slapped the guy I am supposed to be with forever! _Nothing last forever._ I chided myself. I can't let myself think like that. Not another relationship like Edward. Looking around the pack, I turn towards the door and run to the only place I feel safe. _The gym._


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This chapter will probably be shorter been dealing with a lot of health issues and going back to school, but I wanted to get something up! Please review 3 Also when I am writing this I have over 100 followers, and to me, that's amazing!

Not Stephanie Meyer! No copyright intended

BPOV

I didn't have my gear when I finally arrived at the gym, but I couldn't care. I need to throw some weight around, get my breathing in control. My resolve was slipping. I can't _, can't_ go back to who I was before. I am Bella Motherfucking Swan now! Not the spineless person I was before. I push past those thoughts and attempt to start warming up. I slap on one 25 pound plates on each end of the bar and position myself for a clean. After five attempts, I am frustrated. I manage to get the weight off the floor but can't get my shoulders under the bar to squat back up due to this dull ache in my chest. _What the hell is going on?_ This weight should be comfortable for me. After two more failed attempts, I groan and move the bar back to the rack. I rub my chest trying to massage the pain away. I try to front then squat the weight and warm up the other muscles in my legs. NOPE, the dull ache only gets stronger, and I drop the bar onto the guards. I scream out in frustration and kick the bar, stubbing my toe. I scream out again and start bouncing on my uninjured foot.

From across the room, I hear a low chuckle.

"Need help?" the voice calls. The corner is shadowed, but my chest pain begins to decrease. I take a deep inhale; I didn't realize I needed.

Paul steps out from the shadows still chuckling. I press my hand to my forehead and shut my eyes turning away from him. _He is the last person I need to see right now._

"No, no, I'm good" I reply in the same position.

"You look like you need it," he says advancing towards me slowly.

My eyes stay shut as he continues advancing slowly. My breath hitches as I feel his presence draw nearer. My eyes slowly blink open to the sight of him kneeling and reaching out for my injured foot. Paul slowly rubs my injured foot with his thumb; my breathing continues to shake. The throbbing pain slowly begins to fade with Paul's systematic rubbing. Once Paul was satisfied, he slowly stood up and gazed into my eyes. Our eyes lock, and I lose the ability to think.

Paul slides the pad of his thumb across my cheek, his eyes never leaving mine. "Sorry 'bout that, my wolf demands I take care of you."

"It's..it's...it's okay" I find myself saying.

Paul is the first to snap out of his trance. "Do you need a spotter?"

I'm still in shock and don't hear his question.

"Bellaaaa, do you need a spotter?"

I regain my senses quickly enough to reply this time. "Do you even know how to?" I ask.

"It's not that hard. I have to make sure you don't kill yourself, injure yourself, or take out your anger on another unsuspecting weight plate." Paul chuckles at the last bit. "Come on," he continues "we will start with something easy to spot...squats."

"So you can stare at my ass?" I counter.

"No, no, no a good spotter doesn't take his concentration off the squatter's lift…no matter how distracting the _ass_ ets may be."

"Fine then. But one more comment about my ass and you're out."

"Deal"

Paul strides over to the bar still on the floor and racks it back up like it's a LEGO.

 _Ass_ I think

"How much weight?" Paul asks.

"Um, let me warm up on 150," I reply.

Paul lifts his eyebrow in question. "Didn't think you could lift that much?" he says taking in my small frame.

"Pshh, that's just a warm-up for me," I reply cockily. _Yes, Bella gets back your groove. Don't flirt with him though,_ another part of my brain chides me.

"Well, I'd like to see you try." He says clicking the clip in place.

"Is that a challenge I hear?"

"You bet."

I throw my hair back into a bun on the top of my head and walk back over to the squat rack. I duck under the bar and make sure it's positioned correctly on the back of my neck/shoulder blades. Paul pulls up his gym shorts and positions himself behind me, arms under the bar in case I drop it.

 _Guess he does know what he's doing._

I drop myself into a set of 10 warm up squats before re-racking the weight. I duck back from the bar and stretch out my glutes more. Paul then juts out a bottle of water, and I drink it gratefully. I start doing lunges across the gym floor, and Paul asks how much weight to add.

"Make it 165," I say, and I finish my floor lunges.

After a two minute break, I am ready to go again, repositioning myself and dropping into a set of 7. This process repeats several more times until I am at my last set of 5 at 210.

210 is a new weight for me, and I haven't been able to hit that weight recently with good form. Paul seems to sense my nervousness and tries to encourage me.

"If you control your breathing, your form will naturally be tighter." He says. "I'll coach you through your breathing on this set."

Wordlessly, I nod my head. I take a deep breath before ducking back under the bar for the final time.

"Take a deep belly breath and hold it in," Paul whispers.

I do as he says and squat down. When I hit the low point of my squat, Paul tells me to let my breath out and slowly breathing in as I'm raising back up.

"Don't round your back up." Paul corrects.

This process repeats until the last rep as my legs are shaking.

"One more, just one more." Paul cheers.

I control my breathing, and when I hit bottom, I don't think I can get back up. I am about to quit when Paul interjects "Come on! I know you got it in you! Fight it up!"

I muscle up the strength and use the last of it to push myself all the way up, and Paul helps me throw the bar back on the rack.

Huffing, I turn around to look at Paul, and he has a _smile_ on his face. Grinning, he picks me up and twirls me around.

"I _KNEW_ you could do it!" he shouts. He then realizes, I'm still in his arms and places me down awkwardly.

Brushing myself off, I look at him and clear my throat "so you did know what you were doing?"

Paul seems to regain his composure and attitude "told you it wasn't that hard." He then becomes serious. "I think we need to talk about more about this imprinting," he sighs before continuing "the imprint does let you choose what you want this relationship to be, it's all in your hands.

I think about it for a moment. _I am not looking for a relationship right now, especially with the Wolf Pack._ "What if you're my coach and spotter?" "Forks and La Push are very low in supply of either of those."

Paul grins again. "That, that I can do." "Same time tomorrow?"

"I usually like lifting earlier." "How about 9 am?"

"Yeah, see you then." Paul motions for my phone and I plug in my number and send a text so he can save my contact. I grab my things and saunter out of the gym, confused yet happy with the ending.

AN: So there we go! Not happy with this chapter conclusion. But it's currently 1:50 am, and I am TIRED. Please review and should the next chapter be an interaction with Paul and the Pack? I want some teasing and Paul anger in there.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: feeling some inspiration right now! And I drank a lot of coffee, so I'm awake. The chapter is gonna start in Paul POV with the Wolf Pack and then see how it goes.

Again, not famous Twilight Author

PPOV

After watching my phone light up with Bella's number and deciding on a time for tomorrow, she packed up her stuff and practically ran out of the gym. _Does she remember her truck is not here?_ I follow her outside, and she's standing in the parking lot looking lost. _Damn, she looks good._ I finally allow myself to take in her gym wear. High waisted leggings and one of those dri-fit crop tops all the Instagram fitness models wear. I find myself staring at her plump, muscular ass and wonder how it would feel in my hands. My dick stirs to attention at that point, and I try to beat it down before Bella notices. The thought of Old Quil's saggy balls finally did the trick. I adjusted myself and called out to my imprint.

"Need a ride?"

Bella turned around surprised, yet relieved.

"Yes, actually, I seemed to forget that I didn't drive here," Bella replied.

Wordlessly I nod over to my Ford Raptor. The Raptor was my pride and joy; I bought it after I got my first big contract. With my focus and experience in Tribal and Constitutional Law, I am often the one to call for big contracts or grants, a long call from the poverty I grew up in. My vision of La Push is to create a thriving community that encouraged success.

I am knocked out of my thoughts by Bella's teasing chuckle "Did the protein shake to your head put you in a second world?"

I let myself laugh at the reminder of her earlier firey-ness. I got the spitfire of the imprint pool. I might have to piss her off enough to see what happens with angry sex. That...that will definitely be something. I still my growing erection and walk over to my Raptor. _She just needs a coach right now, don't push her back to Florida. She may not want a relationship, but I want her...I want her bad._

The ride back to Bella's is silent, I may have just imprinted on her, but I don't want to leave her. Too soon, we pull into her driveway, and the silence grows awkward.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Bella says.

I nod my head. "Yes, be prepared to do every lift. I need to see your form and progress before we make a plan." I pause before continuing. "Except squats."

A back to back squatting session would destroy any resolve I had left. Bella simply nods her head and turns inside to her house.

Sighing, I back out of the driveway and return to La Push and head towards Sam's house. The entire pack is smirking except for Jacob who looks like he wants to kill me. _Least my death certificate will no longer say death by a protein shake._ To save my furry ass, I decide to try and play dumb.

Quil is the first to take the bait. "So why you smell like Bella?" _Asshole can't even hide his grin._

Jacob just growls deep in his throat. _Well, Bella, it was nice knowing your ass and being your spotter._

I hold my hands up in defense. "I was just at the gym with her. I'm gonna be her lift coach, that's all."

Jacob just continues to growl lowly. _Dude, words use your words._

"You don't deserve to breathe the same air as her!" "She's mine!"

 _Fuck no, that's MY imprint. "_ She is NOT YOURS...she is MY imprint!" I snarl.

Jacob attempts to scale the porch rail, but with the anger coursing through my veins, he's barely in position before I throw him against the wall.

"If you ever, ever insinuate that Bella is yours again, I will personally rip you from limb to limb, Baby Alpha or not. Understand?"

Jacob begins to snarl something back before Sam cuts him off telling to run whatever is on his ass off.

I release Jacob, and he throws himself off the porch and jogs into the forest giving me a look of hatred before he strips his clothes. I shrug him off and follow the rest of the pack into Sam's kitchen. _More muffins...yay_ It's not that I don't like Emily, it's just one can only eat so many of the same muffins. _I bet Bella would cook something else than muffins._ _Maybe I can trick her into cooking for me under the guise of checking out her meal plan._ I am knocked out of my thoughts, literally, by a flying muffin. I knock it out its path right into Jared's mouth. I can't help but snort out of laughter.

The pack looks at me like I've sprouted a second head. _Jeez, some people have a sense of humor._ Sam knocks the shocked look off his face first before grinning. "Guess someone had a good afternoon."

I can't help but grin in reply. "I think we got somewhat on a good track. I helped spot one of her lifts; she's strong as fuck especially for such a small person. It worked so well that I'm gonna coach her from now on."

Quil is gobsmacked. "I wanna be a fly on the wall during one of those squatting sessions. Can you coach me too."

I smack him upside the head. "Fuck no motherfucker; you aren't ruining this chance."

Quil opens his mouth to retort but is cut off by Emily's return to the table. She places a large platter of eggs and tortilla shells and all the fixings for tacos. _Eh, breakfast for lunch but at least it's not muffins._ "I'd like to meet Bella," Emily says "maybe, I could be the first one in the pack where the first impression is _positive."_ The pack collectively raises their brows.

Emily continues. "You have to admit her first, and pretty much only impression of the Wolf Pack is not subtly telling her to get the fuck off the land." "You can't expect her just to forget that."

Suddenly my phone dings with a notification from Bella. I smile as I slide open the message.

Bella: You mind telling me why Jacob is snarling and banging on my door asking why I 'smell like you?'

A second message comes through

Bella: He's now changed the tune to interrogating me on the minimum income level for me to hop on his dick like the gold-digger I am.

 _Oh, motherfucker is going DOWN_

* * *

AN: not the best insult, but I would really like some more reviews this chapter! Next chapter is ~finally~ a lemon


End file.
